


Second planet to the right

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but didnt, this is an au i was supposed to write, this scene just wont leave me and i had it written so long ago so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Kara stopped, breath coming in in short bursts, sweat rolling down her temples, her knuckles red and singed. A lone tear falls from her eye. She’s lying. Lena’s lying. She’s just saying it to make her leave. It’s not true..."Guilt doesn’t suit you, Kara, it’s reserved for people who are innocent and we both know you’re not."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Second planet to the right

Kara opened the door, the hinges squeaking as she pushed the heavy door open. She winces and looks behind her, no one. She made her way to the glass cage, a low red glow emitting from the edges framing Lena’s sitting form, her knees up to her chest and back facing Kara.

Kara’s heart clenched. She could see the faint shaking in her shoulders, the quiet sobs and her heart beating heavily against her chest. Kara could feel the loneliness and defeat in the person she thought was the bravest and strongest of the human race.

"Lena," she touched the glass, it was giving off faint electrical waves, "Lena, I’m here."

Lena didn’t give any indication that she heard her so Kara tries again.

"Lena, I’m here to get you." but Lena still didn’t turn. Kara tapped on the glass and a shock sparked on her palms. It didn’t hurt but it surprised her same as the person inside who seem to notice.

"Lena, Lena!" she pounded her fist on the glass and a bigger shock sent her hurling towards the wall.

Goddamn it. That probably notified some people nearby. Kara cursed as she picked herself up and try again. She raised her eyes towards the glass and was greeted by Lena’s tear stained cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and she’s still shaking from the sobbing but she’s standing by the glass clutching her hands against her chest.

"Lena!" Kara’s heart broke as she took in Lena’s state. Something warm and tight started creeping through her veins, she clenched her fists as a sudden urge to just blow everything up started bubbling beneath her chest.

"Kara, why are you here? You- you should be hiding. They’re coming for you."

"I’m here to break you out, we still have a war to finish."

Kara stared at her like nothing happened between them. Like Lena didn’t lure her to earth just to betray her and possibly left her for dead. Like she really cared for her when no one did. When no one does.

"How do you open this thing?" Kara asked looking around the small room for any buttons or switches.

"You should go, they’re looking for you." _please..._

"No, I’m not leaving without you." Kara grunted as she lifted a heavy weapon crate and found nothing underneath.

"Kara please, you have to go." _I’m so sorry for bringing you into this..._

"Lena, I’m not leaving without you. I just have to disable this glass." she used her heat vision on it but it just sparked like fireworks. She used her freeze breath but the electricity quickly shattered it into million pieces.

"It’s no use, this cage is made to contain Kryptonians. Your powers are no use."

"Lena, please..." Kara doesn’t want to give up. Lena helped into capturing her but she knew Lex was behind it all, she could see her jaw tightening when they visit the lab. Could see the tears in her eyes as she screamed test after test. She even saw Lex hitting her before the night Lena freed her and left. She just left.

And now Lena’s in the cage with no one to save her. No one looking after her. The small room she’s in was devoid of any windows and no cameras even to supervise. She was put in this room to be forgotten.

"Kara, go. You have a planet to save and I’ll just be a burden to you."

"No!" Kara started punching the glass again, sparks flying and Kara winces at the pain but trudges through.

"I betrayed you! Isn’t that enough? I put you in deaths door when you trusted me and I didn’t do anything! I can’t be trusted, Kara, I’m not strong enough for this. I’m just... not."

Kara felt tears forming at the corners of her eye. she’s not going to let it stop her, she came here to bring her home and she’s going to do it whatever it takes.

"I’m. not. Leaving. Without. You!" Kara punctuated each word with a punch. Her hands started to burn but she continued on. Yes, Lena betrayed her trust when she needed her most and it hurt. She thought Lena was different from other humans. Then it turns out she’s a Luthor. The same Luthors that invaded her home planet and killed her people. Her rage was out of control, she felt used, and she felt like everything they went through was a joke. That it was all a ploy to finally exterminate their species.

But, as the blinding rage subsided, she remembered all the instances that showed Lena in her most vulnerable moments. She helped within her power to help them fight back and grow again. Helped them find their hope and help one another to get through it. She saw how she bonded with her people, how she’s surprised by casual intimacy and even the thought of being included in their actives sent a wide smile on her face. Kara believed that Lena doesn’t want to be like her brother. Lena doesn’t want power over others. She wants to belong. She wants a home.

"Kara, leave. Now." Kara stopped. Lena’s voice was strict and heavy. If Kara couldn’t see her face right now shed think she’s angry but she could, and it reads nothing.

A loud alarm sounds and lights started flashing, Kara continued punching the glass to no avail.

"You are such a disappointment, you can’t even follow commands." Lena continued.

"I know what you’re doing and it’s not working."

"If you do then why do you keep on trying? Did the experiments dulled your reasoning abilities?"

Kara flinched at the mention but continued.

"Your parents must’ve been so proud raising a little rebel. They probably died because of your insubordination."

"Stop it!"

"You pretend to be a hero yet you can’t even escape your own demons. You lead those people to their graves."

"That’s not true."

"How many should sacrifice their lives for this war? How many should follow you to their deaths?"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it, you’re a nobody. Without your powers you are nothing but a lonely orphan who caused her family’s death. And I don’t need a pathetic Kryptonian using me to alleviate her guilt for the deaths she caused. I don’t need you."

Kara stopped, breath coming in in short bursts, sweat rolling down her temples, her knuckles red and singed. A lone tear falls from her eye. She’s lying. Lena’s lying. She’s just saying it to make her leave. It’s not true...

"Guilt doesn’t suit you, Kara, it’s reserved for people who are innocent and we both know you’re not."

"Lena..." her body was in pain but it dulled next to the crushing weight breaking her heart into pieces. It’s like her whole world stopped spinning and she’s floating freely into the void.

Lena turns her back to Kara, her posture reminds Kara of the ruthless ceo handling old white men trying to demean her and crush her down. The same posture that softens whenever Kara greets her and brings her lunch. The same posture that melts into her arms whenever Lena feels overwhelmed by work. But it never changed. Straight and steel as Kara tried to breach the glass over and over again, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"No. no, I’m not leaving without you!" Kara pushed through the tears, her eyes registering only the sparks and the red lights swirling in the room. She could hear several footsteps approaching from the floors below but she kept on going. Stepping back to fire her heat vision she pushed herself until the blue ray became purple. Punched the glass until her knuckles bled. Until the air in her lungs weren’t enough, until her voice was hoarse.

"I don’t care if I’m a hero or a murderer. I don’t care if I am being selfish for wanting to change things or doing things just because I want to do better. I don’t care if I die trying to do what I believe in." Kara kept her gaze on Lena’s back. She could see the smallest movement, a shiver, she’s shaking.

"But I do care about you and I’m not leaving without you."

Lena did not move, did not give any acknowledgement that she heard her. Kara stayed still, still catching her breath from her futile onslaught. A beat. Then a soft sob was heard. Kara took a step forward only to be met with a crackle of electricity. She gritted her teeth, fists almost white with how tight she’s holding her anger in.

"Why? Why do you have to be good? Why can’t you be just like everyone else? Why can’t you just hate me?" Lena said through sobs. The loud alarms and the crackling of the glass hid her voice but Kara heard her. She always does.

"Because you’re not your family, Lena. You are you and you are the kindest and bravest person I’ve ever met. You are willing to sacrifice everything for the people you care about, help anyone you can no matter the consequences. How can I hate such kindness with just a few simple words thrown against me?"

Lena didn’t answer, her head bowed and shoulders shaking. Kara could hear her stuttered sobs behind the glass and she had never wanted to shatter it more than at that moment.

"So I am useful?" a bitter laugh echoed in the small space, "figures."

Kara opened her mouth to tell her that she’s wrong but the loud echoes of footsteps comes closer. She doesn’t have time. She needs to get them out of there.

"Lena, please."

"Kara, I’m done. I don’t have anything left to fight for but you do. Leave."

Kara stood there with heaving breath, eyes wide and full of tears as she stared at Lena's back through the crackling window. She couldn’t even save one person how can she expect to save her people?

"I’m sorry." Kara stepped back and zipped around the room in a flash. She’s not giving up on her.

Kara floated up to the ceiling and in a blink slamming down on the floor near the cage sending debris flying and sparking the cage. She continued smashing around the cage, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, until the sheer weight of metal had it falling down a level but Kara quickly swooped down to catch it.

"Kara!" Lena yelled as she grabbed on the nearest handhold, holding on for her life.

"I’m not giving up on you." and she flew up, up, up, crashing through the ceiling with her heat vision and strength.

Lena couldn’t remember how long she was in there and how long she was devoid of anything other than the red glow of the lamps so when the first rays of the setting sun dawned on her she couldn't help taking a big gulp of air and the tears welling in her eyes falling down her cheeks. The vast sky in different gradients of color complimenting the orange hue of the sunset made her feel...

Her eyes took in everything as they flew across the sky, her eyes finally landing on Kara. She's staring ahead of them, brows furrowed in determination as she held the metal holding her cage tightly in her grasp. As if sensing her staring, Kara looked down, her expression softening. Kara's eyes caught hers and Lena gasped at the sheer naked longing and desperation in them, the words she said before bearing more weight than Lena first thought. She looked away, arms wrapping around her in comfort.

She doesn't deserve this.

"Lena," she heard Kara's voice muffled through the glass but still enough that Lena had to hold another wave of tears from how gentle it sounded, "We're going home."

**Author's Note:**

> so i really wanted to write this story as a whole but i am lacking motivation and supergirl lore and universe seems daunting to research on and i think there are many variations too. anyone who wants to like help or something is welcome if you want, especially now in quarantine season im bored. for now this is just a scene i really like.


End file.
